


Риск

by 2Y5



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Головные боли признаны психосоматическими, так что же в голове гениального доктора их вызывает?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн: использованы события из серий 6.12 «Сердце», 7.01 «Всем миром», 7.06 «Эпилог». AU приблизительно после 7.06. Много букоффф, все очень Ридоцентрично и про мысли. Все несоответствия фактам объясняются плохим знанием этих самых фактов, буду благодарна за поправки. Материалы о рейнджерах и званиях взяты из Википедии, да здравствует свобода слова.

После дела на озере Ридж Кэньон никто не замечает перемен в Спенсере. Тот все также носит жилетки и галстуки, ест килограммы сахара с литрами кофе и ведет себя по обыкновению странно. Но это было просто, Рид – один из них, и знает, как делать вид, будто ничего не происходит.  
  
Головные боли до сих пор мучают доктора, но не так сильно и часто, как это было во время расследования в Майами, а вот видения больше не приходили. Вопрос о жизни и смерти заставляет Рида вновь вспоминать о них, пытаясь разгадать причину их появления.  
  
Физика не исключает возможности видеть будущее; биология заявляет, что человек использует лишь 10 (в случает Спенсера – 15) процентов потенциала головного мозга; а доктор просто стопорится на этих вопросах. Он представляет их у себя в голове, разум привычно выдает сотни разных вариаций причинно-следственных связей, которые могли бы привести к подобному результату, но ни одна из них не кажется Спенсу убедительной и подходящей к его случаю. Это выводит гения из себя, не дает спокойно спать – сны теперь больше похожи на фантасмагорические картины психически больного человека, они не мучают ужасами рабочей повседневности, но и не дают отдохнуть. Его мозгу нужна перезагрузка - Риду нужно переключиться, но он не может.  
  
В итоге Спенсер начинает рисковать. Адреналин – самый действенный и безопасный удар по нервам, когда все чувства обостряются, мозг начинает работать в разы быстрее и четче, а приобретенные рефлексы агента ФБР раскрываются в полную мощь. Коллеги сначала смотрят на него с удивлением, поздравляя с еще одним обезвреженным, а не убитым маньяком, но со временем привыкают. Человек так устроен, что привыкает ко всему. А доктор после таких расследований спит без задних ног.  
  
И лишь две вещи не дают Риду покоя: взгляд Моргана, наполняющийся подозрением все больше и больше с каждым разом, и «сканирующие» разговоры Хотча.  
  
Дерек его ближайший друг, и именно он первым замечает все изменения в поведении штатного гения. Первый раз он был удивлен, второй раз – насторожен, а после третьей почти самоубийственной попытки Спенса раскрыть дело, когда он сутки без еды, воды и отдыха занимался вычислениями, пошел к Аарону с требованием успокоить деловое рвение их общего коллеги. Хотчнер прислушался к словам Моргана, но толком сделать ничего не смог – все же Рид был умнее и наблюдательнее, почти сразу заметил их переглядывания и сумел подготовиться.  
  
Но, спустя два месяца таких «закидонов», Спенсер сорвался.  
  
Еще один «фанат «Пилы»» с претензией на гениальность, похитивший трех девочек и заперший их в трех разных помещениях со скрытыми камерами; еще одно расследование, когда счет времени ведется на секунды; еще одна загадка для «специалиста по всему».  
  
Так думал Рид. Но, спустя час после начала расследования и тела одной из девочек с размозженной головой, он понял, что зарвался. Это дело было сложнее и не собиралось раскалываться по первому щелчку мозга гения. Больше всего злило то, что организатора-то как раз они поймали почти сразу – он слишком активно пытался сотрудничать с полицией и слишком плохо прикрывал свое прошлое от цепких пальчиков Гарсии. И теперь этот ублюдок сидел в допросной, щерился в зеркало-стекло и молчал. Сначала Джей-Джей и Морган, после Прентисс, а теперь Хотч и Росси пытались вытянуть из него хоть слово о том, где могут находиться оставшиеся в живых девочки. Но убийца заявил, что не желает разговаривать с кем бы то ни было, чей IQ меньше его собственного, и теперь равнодушно взирал на все попытки лучшей команды BAU добиться информации.  
  
Рид злился и наблюдал за допросом из-за стекла. При задержании он чуть не отпустил преступника в надежде на очередной ключ-подсказку, коими подкармливал их маньяк, но подоспевший Аарон без лишних разговоров надел на мужчину наручники и зловещим голосом пообещал гению «долгий и очень откровенный» разговор, когда они вернутся в Квантико.  
  
Спенсера выводило не чувство предстоящей выволочки и прочих возможных последствий его неосторожного поведения, а то, что, возможно, это его последнее дело перед долгим перерывом в работе в отделе, а он ничерта не может сделать!  
  
Чуть больше двух недель назад (две недели и 4 дня) с доктором встретились представители ЦРУ и предложили командировку на три месяца в Афганистан. Боевикам удалось перехватить несколько американских поставок оружия, взломать шифр центральной базы и уничтожить несколько лагерей рейнджеров на территории, которая очень давно находилась в ведении американских войск. Управление опасалось утечки информации и поэтому искало помощи «на стороне». Степени бакалавра по психологии и социологии, эйдетическая память, а так же аналитический и тактический склад ума привлекли их в Риде, и теперь дело осталось за малым: согласится ли Спенсер или предпочтет и дальше искать адреналиновую дозу «на гражданке»?  
  
Предложение было строго засекречено, поэтому ни Хотчнер, ни остальная команда даже не догадывалась о возможной скорой потере сотрудника, а доктор не мог им рассказать, посоветоваться, но все же он был склонен согласиться: новый опыт, знания, риск - все это манило и привлекало.  
  
И ему осталось только закончить это расследование, со спокойной совестью позвонить по номеру (разумеется, секретному) агенту Стивенсону и сообщить о своем согласии.  
  
Хлопок двери допросной вывел Рида из лабиринта его мыслей: Дэвид и Хотч решил сделать небольшой перерыв, перевести дыхание и обсудить возможные способы ведения допроса. Гений не мог не воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью: скользнул в кабинет, заперся изнутри и приступил к решению очередной задачи.  
  
Спустя 20 минут и одну выломанную дверь у полицейских было два адреса и инструкция по освобождению детей.  
  
Передав малышек родителям и тепло распрощавшись с местными органами правопорядка, команда вернулась в домик, который предоставили агентам для проживания. Стальным голосом Хотчнер приказал Риду следовать за ним в его комнату, тщетно стараясь перестать сжимать челюсть столь сильно, что проступали желваки. Притихшие агенты расположились в гостиной и раз за разом отводили друг от друга взгляд, стоило стенам пропустить очередной гневный вопль начальства или подчиненного. Вышедший первым Аарон заканчивал свою обвиняющую речь:  
  
\- По приезду в Куантико ты отстранен от работы на неопределенный срок! После общей принудительной оценки твоего психического здоровья комиссия решит вопрос о твоем увольнении!  
  
Вышедший следом Спенсер был спокоен.  
  
\- Вам не стоит волноваться об этом, сэр.  
  
\- Что, прости? – Хотч перевел на доктора недоуменный взгляд. – Ты запираешься с убийцей в одной ком…  
  
\- Я не об этом, сэр, – голос гения был все так же подозрительно тих и спокоен. – Вам не нужно волноваться за мое психическое здоровье: из-за моей матери я каждые полгода прохожу углубленное обследование на предмет выявления психических отклонений. Позавчера пришли результаты: я «пока еще» здоров. И на счет моего отстранения и увольнения тоже не стоит себя утруждать. Я уезжаю в командировку на три месяца. Большего я не могу рассказать, но вам скоро сообщат, – на этих словах Рид вытащил телефон и сделал вызов. – Я согласен, – четко проговорил он в трубку.  
  
За время поездки в аэропорт, перелета и возвращения в Бюро Спенсер не произнес ни слова.  
  
\- Документы на мой временный перевод уже должны были прислать Гарсии, я поеду домой, соберу… - впервые за несколько часов подал голос Рид.  
  
\- А ну стой, где стоишь, Спенсер Рид!  
  
Громогласный крик Пенелопы заставил всех присутствующих оторваться от дел и перевести взгляд на нее.  
  
\- ЧТО. ЭТО. ТАКОЕ? – Блондинка помахала тонкой папкой перед носом парня. – Что, мать твою, это значит?  
  
\- Гарсия, детка, успокойся, - начал было Морган, но получил нехилый толчок в грудь.  
  
\- Как ты вообще до этого додумался своими гениальными мозгами?! – продолжала вещать Пенелопа на весь отдел.  
  
\- Гарсия, держи себя в руках! – командным тоном одернул женщину Хотч и забрал из ее рук папку. Та сразу как-то обмякла, ее ноги подкосились, и Джей-Джей еле успела усадить блондинку на стул. Уткнувшись в ладони, девушка всхлипнула, а открывший папку Хотч побелел.  
  
\- Афганистан? – на этих словах все уставились на Спенсера, а Морган выхватил документы.  
  
\- Рид, ты соображаешь? Это же чертовски опасно, ты не сможешь… - наперебой заговорили Дерек и Аарон.  
  
\- Вообще-то смогу! – вспылил доктор. – Я не ребенок, уже почти 8 лет работаю здесь и что-то не замечал, что здесь «очень» безопасно! Это мое решение, и я его не изменю.  
  
\- Рид, не делай поспешных выводов… - постарался образумить коллегу Хотчнер, но тот лишь рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ты, что, правда, думаешь, что я согласился лишь из-за того, что ты отчитал меня? Это предложение поступило ко мне две с лишним недели назад – поверь, у меня было время все обдумать. Даже если ты меня отстранил, то сидеть без дела я не намерен. Я представляю себе, что такое Афганистан, и как там может быть опасно, но я там нужен, Хотч, понимаешь?  
  
Аарон промолчал. Он действительно понимал, что кто-кто, а Спенсер точно все обдумал и взвесил. А парень тем временем присел на корточки рядом с Гарсией.  
  
\- Я, правда, буду очень осторожен, - состроив «щенячьи глазки», Рид отвел руки Пенелопы от лица и крепко ее обнял. – Я обязательно вернусь, хотя бы ради того, чтобы ты снова назвала меня «малышом».  
  
Женщина икнула и улыбнулась.  
  
\- А малыш-то вырос, - и обняла в ответ, уткнувшись парню в плечо и пачкая потекшей тушью его рубашку. Наконец, Спенс оторвался от нее и повернулся к остальным. – Мой самолет вылетает послезавтра, так что приглашаю вас в бар, на прощальную вечеринку, – и неловко улыбнулся, словно снова становясь тем самым неуклюжим юнцом, который впервые вошел в двери BAU. А ребята словно отмерли: один за другим подходили, обнимали и даже трепали по голове, стараясь скрыть накатившие слезы. Так как завтра все равно должен был быть выходной, то они договорились встретиться в 18:00, но «виновник торжества» так и не явился. Утром следующего дня Аарон узнал, что из-за очередной внештатной ситуации вылет Рида перенесли на вечер того же дня, когда они вернулись с дела.  
  
Попрощаться они так и не сумели.


	2. Chapter 2

Смена времени вылета, быстрые сборы, машина с тонированными стеклами – и вот уже доктор летит в самолете на базу, которая на ближайшие три месяца станет ему родным домом.  
Агент Стивенсон вводил его в курс дела.  
  
\- Вас перебросят в один из лагерей рейнджеров, которые на данный момент базируются в Афганистане, вы не будете иметь связи с остальными аналитиками ЦРУ, таким образом, ваше мнение будет полностью индивидуальным, беспристрастным и заслуживающим доверия. К вам будет приставлен телохранитель-связной, через которого вы будете получать и передавать сведения. Вам придется слиться с одним из взводов: будете носить форму и оружие и следовать армейскому распорядку. Для всех, кроме вашего основного взвода, вы - единственный выживший уничтоженного лагеря Desert Eagle.  
  
\- Вас не смущает то, что я не слишком подхожу для рейнджеров по физическим показателям?  
  
\- Это не должно вас волновать, мы уже позаботились о достоверной «легенде». Со всеми деталями вы можете ознакомиться из этой папки, – тонкая, желтоватая – как почти вся документация здесь.  
  
\- Еще один вопрос – я должен буду проходить какие-то занятия и сдавать нормативы вместе с отрядом?  
  
\- Это решит ваш телохранитель. Подробнее вы узнаете, когда мы прибудем на место.  
  
Больше во время перелета они не разговаривали – агент уткнулся в очередную папку, которых, очевидно, было несметное количество в его кейсе, а Спенсер за тридцать восемь секунд прочел и запомнил свое досье. Остальное время он предпочел провести за отвлеченными размышлениями на тему: «Что еще я забыл взять?».  
  
***  
  
Афганистан. Яркое солнце, режущее глаза, белый песок, забивающийся всюду, куда только может, и столь адская жара, что Спенсер сразу пожалел обо всех жилетках и черных брюках, которые скидывал в чемодан без разбору. Тем более, что он будет носить форму, лучше бы уж книг взял побольше, ей-богу.  
  
Штабное здание стояло чуть поодаль от деревянных казарм, возведенных на новом месте на скорую руку. Мужчины с любопытством смотрели на доктора, удивленно перешептываясь и уступая ему дорогу. Рида обнадеживало то, что все они были бывалыми солдатами, и во взглядах не было надменности и издевки. Навстречу Спенсеру и агенту Стивенсону вышла молодая девушка, возможно, даже моложе самого гения.  
  
\- Это ваш телохранитель. Всего хорошего, – агент пожал Спенсу руку и поспешил ретироваться к вертушке. Доктор набрал в грудь воздуха и повернулся обратно.  
  
\- Мое настоящее имя… - светловолосая девушка отвлеклась, подписывая какие-то бумаги, - …вам все равно ничего не даст, - пронзительный взгляд ярких, зеленых глаз напомнил доктору «сканирующий» взгляд Хотча.  
– Вне посторонних ушей можете обращаться ко мне на «ты» и называть Еленой, в других же ситуациях прошу ограничиться простым «сержант» или приставкой «мэм», вам ясно?  
  
\- Да, мэм.  
  
\- Отлично. Следуй за мной… - сержант окинула гения взглядом и чуть усмехнулась, - …рядовой. Номинально ты становишься частью 75 полка рейнджеров, а точнее: 3-его батальона 1-ой роты 7-го взвода армии США. Фактически ты – секретный аналитик-консультатнт тактического отдела ЦРУ в Афганистане. Запомнил?  
  
\- Так точно.  
  
\- Из-за средней категории секретности нахождения на этой базе об истинном положении дела извещены только военнослужащие твоего взвода. Для остальных ты тот, кто прописан вот в этих бумажках, - Елена указала на папку в руках Рида, не переставая идти только в одном ей известном направлении. – Степень риска этой базы выше среднего, поэтому, параллельно со своей основной деятельностью, ты должен будешь пройти подготовку для твоей же безопасности. Учитывая твои физические данные, этой подготовкой я займусь сама, – они вошли в единственное бетонное здание на всей территории лагеря. – Здесь располагается отдел связи, медчасть, столовая и хозяйственные блоки, - пояснила девушка для внимательно оглядывающегося Спенсера. – Теперь ты подчиняешься только моим приказам и распорядку дня военнослужащего. Ты встаешь и ложишься по расписанию, ешь, что дают и делаешь то, что скажут и так, как скажут. Ясно?  
  
\- Да, мэм, но…  
  
\- Никаких «но» и прочих намеков на возражения. Если тебе так будет легче, считай, что это приказ. Я читала твое личное дело и просмотрела последние дела вашей команды, поэтому знаю, что по специфике твоей прежней работы тебе приходилось не спать и не есть сутками, особенно последние несколько месяцев. Точнее, после дела в Калифорнийском заповеднике. Тогда участились рапорты о том, что ты, я цитирую, «рискуя жизнью, уговорил преступника сдаться». Похвально, но здесь другие обстоятельства. Опять же твой руководитель, агент Хотчнер – мой старый знакомый, недавно я работала с ним в Пакистане, он рассказывал мне о вашей команде, – сержант тепло улыбнулась своим мыслям и снова вернулась к разговору. – Так что позаботиться о тебе – просто мой долг, – она остановилась, всем корпусом развернулась к парню и ободряюще улыбнулась. – Я твой командир, но я человек, не забывай об этом, если тебе что-то понадобится или захочется поговорить. Ричардс!  
  
К ним подошел рядовой и отдал честь.  
  
\- Познакомься со Спенсером Ридом. Найди ему форму и покажи здесь все. После приведи его ко мне в кабинет.  
  
\- Есть, мэм.  
  
В принципе, все прошло не так плохо, как того ожидал доктор. Терренс Ричардс оказался добрым и болтливым, он сноровисто показал парню что, где и куда, а потом сопроводил обратно к сержанту. Та показала ему соседний с ее кабинет: небольшой, но с окном, выходящим на солнечную сторону, вентилятором, столом, ноутбуком и книжными шкафами, в которых стояли обычные произведения американских авторов.  
  
\- Это наша библиотека. Мало похоже, конечно, но хоть что-то. Сюда редко кто захаживает, поэтому тебе здесь, я думаю, будет удобно. Информацию будут приносить из отдела связи ко мне, я в твоем присутствии буду проверять сохранность специальной печати, подтверждающей, что конверт до нас никем не вскрывался, после чего ты будешь заниматься тем, что там написано. А сейчас – ужинать и спать. Подъем в 6 утра, я всегда буду ждать тебя на второй тренировочной площадке, если что-то изменится, то я пришлю солдата, который тебя предупредит. А сейчас, шагом марш в столовую, солдат!  
  
\- Есть, мэм! – Рид козырнул, нервно улыбнулся и отправился на ужин. Терренс позвал его к себе за стол и познакомил с остальными.  
  
Лежа на жестковатой кровати Спенс думал, насколько сильно и в какую сторону изменится его жизнь после этих трех месяцев.  
  
***  
  
Утро началось с побудки, быстрого умывания и инструкций Джонса, как пройти на вторую тренировочную площадку.  
  
Тяжелые армейские ботинки непривычно оттягивали ноги, камуфляжного цвета штаны вполне надежно держались на ремне, но вот форменная майка заставила Рида смущенно прятать руки за спину и нервно переступать с ноги на ногу в ожидании сержанта. О том, чтобы одеть форменную куртку в такую жару да еще и на тренировку речь вообще не шла.  
  
Критически оценив внешний вид «новобранца», Елена дала ему задания и внимательно наблюдала, как тот справляется с их исполнением. Бег, отжимы и прочие физические упражнения всегда давались гению с трудом, но теперь это было даже сложнее, чем при поступлении в ФБР: все же в последнее время Спенс забросил эту сторону подготовки сотрудника Бюро. Спустя час он уже был мокрый, как мышь.  
  
\- Что ж, не все так плохо, как, я вижу по твоему лицу, ты думаешь, - кивнула ему девушка. – Главное, есть с чем работать, плюс - в солдатской столовой тебя откормят, я буду следить, чтобы ты там появлялся согласно расписанию, так что не думай, что какая-нибудь очередная сверхсекретная телеграмма послужит тебе оправданием, – сержант улыбнулась и похлопала взмыленного парня по плечу. – Сейчас в душ, завтракать и ко мне: боюсь, ЦРУ-шники не дадут тебе ни секунды более менее свободного времени – первые 2 конверта с донесениями уже у меня на столе, так что готовь свои мозги, гений.  
  
Рид запрокинул голову и сделал глубокий вдох – армейская жизнь началась.  
  
***  
  
Спустя месяц доктор привык. Поначалу он все же стремился по своей привычке как-то абстрагироваться от всех, закрыться, но все же постоянное нахождение рядом друг с другом делало подобную тактику поведения практически невозможной. Утренние тренировки, болтовня за завтраком, работа с шифровками, донесениями и картами, уже более неторопливый обед и полчаса свободного времени, когда новоприобретенные сослуживцы старались получше узнать новичка, опять работа, ужин, зачастую в сопровождении Елены, поскольку сам Спенсер вечно пропускал время, и той приходилось буквально вытаскивать его из-под бумажного завала, час свободного времени и отбой.  
  
Во время вечернего перерыва рейнджеры собирались у себя в казарме и рассказывали всякие истории с предыдущих мест службы. Сначала Рид только слушал, но, спустя буквально четыре дня, его самого уговорили рассказать, чем он занимался на «гражданке». Доктор старался выбирать не слишком кровавые расследования и дела без участия детей. В итоге парни прониклись к нему симпатией и уважением, что очень помогало Спенсу, ведь ему приходилось буквально ломать себя, полуаутиста, чтобы перестроить свою модель поведения, выработанную с годами. Здесь не было детей, перед которыми гений чувствовал себя неловко, не было молодых парней или девушек, за исключением сержанта, которым он хотел или должен был понравиться, или которые относились бы к нему настороженно или даже враждебно. Но был привкус опасности, когда по ночам над их лагерем пролетали ракеты или привозили раненных. Это не давало забыть, что вокруг идет война. Все это помогло Риду быстрее привыкнуть к изменившейся жизни, а более стабильный распорядок дня, общая загруженность мозга и регулярные занятия физ. подготовкой давали необходимую организму порцию отдыха и тренировок как тела, так и ума.  
  
В начале второго месяца командировки Спенсер уже обзавелся кличкой «Док», набрал в весе и в мышцах, а также заметил некоторую закономерность в налетах боевиков, которые происходили из-за происков «крота». Раз за разом «вылавливая» подобные случаи из общего потока штабных новостей, он чувствовал, что все ближе и ближе подходит к разгадке личности предателя, все четче и четче у него в мозгу становился его психологический портрет.  
  
Донесений стало значительно меньше после того, как Рид разработал новую систему шифрования для передачи данных, которую военные использовали для организации ответных ударов по талибам, и доктор порой откровенно скучал в своем кабинете. Именно в такие моменты он чувствовал, как тоскует по своей команде. Как хочет услышать пикировку Моргана и Прентисс, увидеть, как Джей-Джей хрустит любимыми Читос, а Росси печатает свою новую книгу. Но больше всего ему хотелось извиниться перед Аароном. За то, что вел себя как ребенок, заставлял нервничать, вновь и вновь ставя свою жизнь под удар, как беспричинно злился.  
  
Кстати о Хотчнере. Через неделю после начала командировки Елене были присланы документы, в которых говорилось, что Спенсера оставляют на прежнем месте, если он захочет вернуться в BAU по окончании срока, и делают выговор с занесением в личное дело. Рядом с благодарностями от высшего военного руководства выговор как-то бледнел и терял силу.  
  
В первое время по приезде Спенсу не спалось ночами, и у него была возможность подумать о том, что происходило с ним в последнее дни. К собственному удивлению Рид заметил, что у него появилась привычка вспоминать неудавшиеся дела и неспасеные жертвы, прокручивая в уме детали, факты, имена… Он понял, что, скорее всего, подсознательно продолжал обвинять себя в этих неудачах, но увидеть это раньше ему не давало собственное ошибочное стремление в очередной раз забыться в работе и утопиться в кофе. Вместо того чтобы «закрыть» очередное дело, всесторонне и логически его обдумав, он вешал на себя следующее, не давая своей эмоциональной стороне отдыха. Теперь же вся картина представлялась перед его мысленным взором ясно и целостно. Соглашение на эту командировку было ничем иным, как желанием продолжать делать хоть что-то значительное в то время, когда, как ему тогда казалось, он сходил с ума, но, скорее всего, головная боль являлась следствием общего эмоционального переутомления, которое Спенс с успехом скрывал и от самого себя. А злость на Хотча была глупой обидой на то, что тот не замечал всех мысленных метаний и ментальных битв гения.  
  
Ну а свет и тепло во время отключки и видения в Майами… Человечество живет на Земле миллионы лет, и миллионы лет оно бьется над этими вопросами. Он, Рид, всего лишь человек. Да, он носит разноцветные носки (даже здесь), неуклюж и рассеян. Да, его IQ сто восемьдесят семь, и он читает со скоростью двадцать тысяч слов в минуту, но все же он человек. И это значит, что что-то все равно останется для него загадкой. Задачкой, пока еще не имеющей решения. Можно сесть и подумать об этом на досуге, используя различные точки зрения, но проблема Бытия как такового точно не была личной проблемой Спенсера Рида, поэтому ему-таки удалось оставить эти мысли и со спокойной душой двигаться дальше.  
  
Смотря на себя в зеркало по утрам и вечерам, Спенс не мог не заметить перемен – проявившиеся ощутимые жгуты мышц, загар (спустя полмесяца тренировок доктор думать забыл о смущении и желал только не расплавиться под палящим солнцем, поэтому зачастую даже майку оставлял на стуле возле кровати), выгоревшие волосы, ставшие от этого еще светлее. К началу занятий по рукопашному бою с Еленой, та уже вовсю называла его «красавчиком», что заставляло гения смущаться и с теплом в душе вспоминать Дерека и Гарсию. На пробу Рид как-то попытался надеть свою старую одежду: если брюки на нем худо-бедно сошлись, то вот жилетка не застегнулась ни на одну пуговицу.  
  
Почти каждый день общаясь с людьми старше его по возрасту или званию, он сам не замечал, как говорил с каждым разом увереннее. С каждой удачно проведенной операцией или контратакой его мнение становилось весомее в нужных кругах, зарабатывая владельцу авторитет. Рассеянность в моменты задумчивости никуда не делась, благодаря хорошей физической форме и регулярному питанию неуклюжесть притупилась, но все же Спенсер оставался таким же милым и порой до чертиков не уверенным в себе парнем, из-за чего начинал заикаться и теребить все, что попадалось ему под руки. Парни из взвода часто безобидно подкалывали его на эту тему, а на третий месяц пребывания в лагере, не без участия сержанта, устроили прыжок с парашютом. Гений из-за сорванного голоса два дня ни с кем не разговаривал, а на третий день устроил пожарную тревогу в тренажерке, которую в то время занимали мужчины, только вот вместо воды из брызгалок полилось что-то липкое, что пришлось отмывать каким-то вонючим хим. составом, с хитрющим видом выданным все тем же умником. Еще неделю они «благоухали» и ели в отдельном корпусе. До самого окончания командировки Рид не упускал случая подколоть сослуживцев, на что те огрызались, ловили умную голову в захват, терли макушку пальцами, а потом хохотали до слез.


	3. Chapter 3

За неделю до окончания срока своего пребывания на базе Спенсеру удалось установить источник утечки. В разнос пошел целый отдел, а доктор получил звание рядового первого класса. В тот вечер сержант приволокла к ним в казарму несколько ящиков алкоголя и объявила праздник в честь его назначения и скорой демобилизации.   
  
На утро Рид проснулся с квадратной головой и рейнджеровской татуировкой на предплечье. Взвод коварно улыбался, но о причине возникновения этой татуировки умалчивал, как и о том, чем и кем она была сделана. Спенсу оставалось вздохнуть, обняться со всеми на прощание и сесть в вертушку к все тому же старому знакомому – агенту Стивенсону. Приказ о неразглашении секретных сведений доктор подписал еще при первой посадке в самолет до Афганистана, но теперь ему намекнули, что при желании он может поделиться с друзьями тем, чем занимался, но только в общих чертах.   
  
Друзьями. Гений ни с кем не разговаривал на эту тему, но боялся, что его в BAU больше не ждут. Он слал письма через Елену, получал ответы, преимущественно написанные на розовой надушенной бумаге, но последние две с половиной недели у него, к сожалению, не было времени на это, поэтому он даже не смог предупредить их о своем возвращении. Выйдя в аэропорту Куантико и вдохнув еще по-летнему теплый воздух, Спенсер решил сразу отправиться в Бюро – была середина дня и команда, скорее всего, была там, если только не новое дело. Но даже если и дело, то следовало бы проведать Гарсию и забрать из офиса ключи от своей квартиры – зная свою рассеянность, он оставил их в верхнем ящике стола, под несколькими папками.  
  
Всю дорогу до здания ФБР Рид чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды и не мог понять, почему они его так напрягают. Лишь подойдя к нужному зданию, он понял – раньше на него смотрели как на забавного фрика или просто чудака, но теперь Спенсер был в военной форме, к тому же при звании, и взгляды были не насмешливыми, а уважительными. Достав из нагрудного кармана удостоверение, которое все это время хранил как напоминание о настоящем доме, Рид сделал шаг вперед.   
  
Охрана за время отсутствия доктора не изменилась, так что сразу по прибытию его приветствовали удивленные глаза и радостные улыбки.  
  
\- Как же хорошо, что вы вернулись к нам, доктор Рид!- глубоким басом вещал полноватый мистер Ноубл.  
  
\- Я тоже рад оказаться здесь. Не подскажете, группа на месте?  
  
\- Недавно вот вернулись с дела. – Отметив Спенсера в компьютере, охранник вернул документы, вытянулся по стойке «смирно!» и отдал честь. – Хорошего дня, сэр.  
  
\- И вам. – Козырнув, отправился к лифтам.   
  
Поднявшись на нужный этаж, Рид глубоко вздохнул и толкнул стеклянную дверь.   
  
Отдел ничуть не изменился: агенты все так же сновали из стороны в сторону, из кабинета в кабинет, из коридора в коридор. Джей-Джей сидела на столе у Прентисс – дамы обсуждали планы на вечер: дело оказалось легким и быстрым. Морган о чем-то болтал с Гарсией по телефону: фраза «я весь в твоем распоряжении на два следующих часа, пышечка», долетевшая до слуха Спенсера, не оставляла простора для фантазии. Хотчнер и Росси стояли на втором этаже и о чем-то беседовали с важным видом. Дэйв активно размахивал руками, очевидно пытаясь что-то доказать, а Аарон закатывал глаза, покачивая головой, уже подсознательно не соглашаясь. В груди Спенса защемило.  
  
\- Простите, сэр, могу я узнать цель вашего прибытия? – Новенькая девчушка (во всяком случае, раньше Рид ее здесь не видел) с важным видом пыталась взирать на доктора, что получалось слегка комично из-за разницы в росте: даме не помогали даже высоченные шпильки. Привлеченные ее репликой знакомые агенты отдела стали оборачиваться да так и застывали с разинутыми ртами, забывая о документах, делах и телефонных разговорах. Гений только набрал воздуха в грудь для ответа, как в повисшей тишине раздался голос Хотча.  
  
\- РИД?  
  
Росси опустил руки, Морган выронил телефон, Прентисс резко развернулась на стуле, а Джей-Джей застыла со смешным выражением лица, так и не дожевав чипсы.   
  
Выкрик Пенелопы «Он вернулся!» из трубки Дерека привел агентов в чувство. Спенсер сделал шаг вглубь зала.  
  
\- Привет, ребята!  
  
И та самая, все же наивная и чуть смущенная улыбка. Твердые шаги со второго этажа – первым «отмер» Аарон. Он подошел к парню оглядел его с ног до головы, отмечая перемены, и, впервые за последние полгода, широко и искренне улыбнулся, пожимая руку и похлопывая по плечу.  
  
\- Ты вернулся. – Не вопрос, утверждение. И пружина внутри Спенсера разжимается. Он чувствует привычный запах одеколона: Хотч не менял его со смерти жены; и понимает – его ждали. Он улыбается Аарону в ответ, чувствуя, как спирает дыхание, и ком встает в горле.  
  
\- Прости.  
  
Глаза в глаза.  
  
\- За что?  
  
\- За то, что вел себя, как полный дурак. – Смешок - и Хотчнер смеется в ответ. Его подхватывают остальные, окружая Рида, смаргивая слезы и во все глаза разглядывая изменившегося коллегу. Влетевшая в помещение Гарсия и обнявшая гения так, что чуть не оторвала от пола, окончательно помогла разрядить обстановку: Эмили обняла, оглядела с ног до головы и уступила место Джей-Джей, которая потрепала его по волосам и крепко поцеловала в щеку. Следующим был Росси, уверенно похлопавший Спенсера по плечу и одернувший китель, последним подошел Морган.  
  
Со словами: «Иди уже сюда, красавчик», он прижал его к себе и крепко обнял.  
  
Красавчик… Да, теперь он действительно дома. Рид улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями тепла и уюта, ради которых он уехал на целых три месяца. Да, ЭТОТ риск определенно того стоил.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается lenxen1984 , за то, что подсадила меня на это чудесный сериал и не менее чудесный фандом своими НЦ-шными рисуночками :-*


End file.
